


Shiny glimmering things

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Shanks is whipped, Teenage Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Thinking back again, pirates loved anything shiny. Hence Shanks' justification when he touched Marco's gleaming tails.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Gol D. Roger & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Shiny glimmering things

**Author's Note:**

> Writing teenage Marco and Shanks is joy? I love writing them in this kind of atmosphere.

Thinking back again, pirates loved anything shiny (well, even now they still do). Hence Shanks' justification when he laid a hand on the gleaming tails-like feature (they were really tails) coming from one of the Whitebeard boys' back. 

Marco's reflex kicked as he sent the red-haired boy flying across Moby, passing it, until he fell into the water. Good thing that Shanks was no hammer, then. The boy soon shouted, 'I am okay!' to the other's relief. They threw him a rope and Shanks climbed easily.

Smiling to the frowning boy with no more tails feature in sight as the others laughed it off, calling it, 'puberty' and 'youth', begrudging them for the spontaneity.

Thinking back again, it must be the time he earned Marco's irk. Since their crews were in no clashing mood hence the peaceful (or chaotic, if you prefer) atmosphere between Roger's and Edward's.

"Why did you do that, Shanks?" Roger asked, still laughing, a barrel of booze was readily in hand.

Shanks was drying his hair, eyes still trained on the annoyed boy from the rivaling crew. "Because he is beautiful? He is gleaming he must be precious."

Gol D. Roger and Edward Newgate looked at each other before bursting in laughter. Marco on the other hand looked pretty much pissed.

Marco took a drink with him and flew back to Moby, not realizing that his actions only drew Shanks' interest even more (majestic flying, anybody? Even Shanks could say that).

* * *

"Marco, Marco... Let out your tails, please? I wanna see them." 

Marco mumbled something in his sleep, rolling in his hammock to get more comfortable. That was before he recognized the voice and jumped to the other side of his hammock.

"What.the.hell?!"

Shanks grimaced at the reaction. Smiling sweetly to his fellow pirate trainee. "Hi."

"Don't 'hi' me, why are you here?!"

"Only you'll sleep inside this party mood." Smiling. "Come on, get out, and walk with me to see the moon."

"And why would I want to do that?"

Shanks shrugged. Still acting innocently, he showed Marco the pants he had extracted skillfully from the previously sleeping boy (well he did have a practicing partner on that prank).

Marco froze.

That would explain the airy feeling on his lower half now that he paid attention. Marco only looked at the smiling intruder with a silent sigh.

"So, come?" Shanks pleaded.

"Give me my pants first."

"Really?! You're going to walk with me?"

Marco held out his hand to receive his pants, Shanks though had a different idea as he took Marco's palm and gave him an open-mouthed palm kiss.

Palm balled into a fist. Shanks was thrown across the room, along with Marco's pants.

"Ouch."

"You deserve it."

Marco quickly fetched his pants from the other boy. Because as much as his pants' value had lessened, and he had other pants to wear obviously, Marco decided that letting Shanks keeping his pants was no option.

Like how in the hell that boy extracted his pants without him noticing?

Marco's face burned at the thought, quickly chasing it away from his mind.

"Don't follow me." he said, while warily watching out for a payback attack (it never came) as he went to look for a place to continue his sleep.

(He went to his pops' sleeping figure and settled on his chest, snuggly.)

(The captain woke up and grumbled, "Marco, what is it?")

("Seeking asylum." Marco hummed.)


End file.
